Rotary combine harvesters have either one rotor or two counter-rotating rotors that extend lengthways parallel to one another. They are inclined to the horizontal, their front ends being mounted lower than their rear ends. The manner in which the rotors function is itself well known and it will not be described herein, more particularly as it is not relevant to the invention. Within the present context, it suffices to know that the rotors are large and heavy and that from time to time they need to be removed for servicing and repair.
Removal of the rotor(s) of a combine harvester (and its subsequent replacement) is a labour intensive task requiring several men on account of the size and weight of the rotor. Its size also makes it difficult to support and maneuver the rotor while repairs are being carried out on it. A particular problem presented by the rotor of a rotary combine harvester is that its axis is inclined and there is a risk of damage to the machine and personal injury, if once it has been freed, the rotor slides under gravity out of the machine.